Project DEAD
by dualendingRoxas
Summary: It started with Takashi being born and everything else was hell for him. To think it was caused by a greedy family and a couple of doctors. Now he's stuck with a veteran who can't help but put in his two cents. CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR OCs
1. Chapter 1: Experiments before the DEAD

**_The only thing going for me is my name and reputation, Takashi or the kid killer._**

**_The schools I've been to, everyone always kept away from me, I always had blood on me, even in elementary. I had missions from a greedy family who kept me as a servant for about a year before I became their guinea pig. It was horrible, having to deal with dead bodies but at the same time refreshing. Taking hatred out on the target during missions. School was no different, it was just calmer and people always touched me._**

**_They got hurt because of that._**

**_I hated it._**

**_And I hated them._**

**_Like those doctors that I wanted to watch squirm in fear of my anger._**

_**I HATE THEM ALL!**_

* * *

**11 years before Z-day**

"Don't worry Taki, after the doctors help you. We can teach you any fighting style you want."

_I was on a surgeon's table._

"That man isn't dead, just sleeping."

_He hardly even breathed._

"Your both going to be okay."

_Why was his brain showing?_

"We're doing checkups on both of you."

_There was a cord attached to his brain and my head. Was my brain connected?_

"The brain activity in subject T is increasing."

"Takashi can you hear anything?"

_I want to say no but I can't. I'm sleepy, I can't say anything or do anything._

"Why did you kill me?"

_I said this but I don't understand._

"Momma I'm scared." "BRAT! Where is Nageshi?"

_Who is that? Is he the man sleeping next to me?_

"I will sleep within him until the time is right."

_Why am I saying this? I don't understand!_

"Brain activity in Subject N has decreased to 13% brain activity!"

_Why is that man moving when he looks so pale?_

_Run boy, he's going to kill us!_

* * *

**_ I still didn't understand I just listened to the voice that popped into my head. I couldn't live normally because I was always in fear. That is until cops came..._**

* * *

**10 years before Z-day**

"This is Takashi, he has no last name, no known blood relatives, once lived in an abandoned warehouse." said superintendent Raiza. "He's been selling stock the entire time with money from an unknown source. We'd like you to keep an eye out on him."

"What! How? Shouldn't he be in 1st grade?" asked Miyamoto, concerned for the boy and what secret is being hidden. "What do you even want me to do?"

"He wants you to gain my trust so that you can learn what dark secret I'm hiding and how to deal with it." Takashi said in a matter of factly tone. "In other words a spy, I'm no idiot, you'll be keeping tabs on me as well as I will be tracking you."

"BRAT! What do you know?" yelled the old officer. What kid would actually know this classified info?

"I know you've tried to track down an information broker, but you only find a boy of course I know things that may be secrets among groups. I worked with that person you're looking for. He can leak a few secrets to me free of charge." Dumbass. "I'm going to be in your care." said Takashi.

_I hope they'll even care._

"Okay so the boy figured it out." said the red-faced superintendent. "The point is watch over him he could have valuable information on our search for the X. He has top secret information on the police that could cause riots."

* * *

**_X was my alias for my job, information broker, there was no right or wrong, just money and info. I had to keep my buisness on hiatus due to me living with a cop. It all changed in the middle of my freshman year._**

* * *

**The year before Z-Day**

"Wake up idiot!" yelled a brown-haired girl. "Your gonna be late."

"Rei who are you talking to?" asked an older Takashi.

"I'm telling you to wake up!" she told him still shaking the man in the bed.

"But I came to tell you that I'm heading out." he said leaning on the door frame. "By the way that's you dad." he chuckled. "I made breakfast and took a shower already."

"What the hell!" she yelled. "When did you get up?"

"Before you, now let's go." he said leaving her in the dust.

She hurriedly put on her shoes and ran out the door.

Its been awhile since little Takashi moved into the Miyamoto household away from the life of a yakuza. He developed Chiraptophobia [Fear of being touched] due to an experiment conducted on him 9 years ago. He is slowly recovering, to the point that only a stranger's touch makes him react. His reactions were so violent that some people had to be taken to the hospital.

"Taki, wait up!" yelled Rei.

His reminiscing made him space out again.

"Sorry Rei-chan, I've been thinking about telling you and your father about IT." he said sheepishly. "I think you two deserve at least a piece of IT."

IT was a very tender subject among the people of Takashi's life. Whenever someone mentioned the subject, he immediately shut down and said absolutely nothing until the next day. So him bringing this up means something might happen.

"Oh I see." "Want to wait until later?" he asked.

_This is it Rei, he found the courage to trust again. We just need to keep reeling._

"Sure, on the roof?" she asked. "You know it. See you later Rei-chan!"

* * *

"What you are going to hear will not leave this room." said Takashi glaring at everyone in the area.

"Takashi you idiot we're on the roof." said a pink haired girl. "God if you didn't look so serious I'd think you were pulling a prank."

"Yes Saya, he's pulling a prank on us for listening to the biggest SECRET of his life." said a gray-haired man. "So what would he do after this stunt with us?"

"Hey c-could you..."

"Taki-chan over there would definitely pull a stunt like this, he's never serious." said Saya accusingly.

"I'm right here..."

"Lay off Saya if he wants to say something he'll tell us." scolded Rei.

"But you aren't..."

"Back off Rei we all know he's an idiot who can't take his own life seriously"

_Fuck this shit!_

He quietly got up and left. The trio never noticing his absence until class was about to start.

_Why should I deal with this bull shit when I have to tell them something important, especially Rei, since I live with her._

_Well I would say it's your fault but its not, so whatever issues they have with each other should not be brought into something important. We're going to work on your people skills. Try it out on those guys bullying that one kid, he's got that look that says he'll shoot when given the chance. Watch this._

"Hey what the hell are you doing." asked Takashi.

_Relax I'm just trying to help... Besides I recognize that blonde guy, annoying little asswipe._

"Hey Takashi, wanna try a punching bag?" asked the blond, Tsunoda as he lifted up a chubby boy with glasses.

"Nah," sighed Takashi. "I already got 3."

**_*CRACK*_**

* * *

**The boy and man who share the same live, the family who never bothered to cry. The criminal's son is out on the loose, using advantage to make a big leash, ignoring people in their time of need. The cheating best friend had never died, instead he cried and cried. His girlfriend never looked him in the eye. She had her sight set on the 2 in 1. But this was no time for her fun. Especially when she said she was already done. The gunman of the group never had a tragic time, he never hid behind 'I'm fine', his crush was never close to 'died'. The cop never had to die. The nurse still hiding her intelligence, had someone to hold her even if for an instance. The swordsman carried a heavy burden but let it all out on the living and dead. They may survive to lead a new world, or die trying to protect what they love.**

* * *

**(A/N): I was very eager to post the prolouge. My other storiesare not abandoned except for one. I'm just going to keep it as a two-shot little preview for the rest of the story, not to mention an OC named Nageshi. I am open to hearing ideas on how the story will lead. Should I give them a happy ending, or will the world truly end?**

**I made this because I started reading the series a month ago, really great manga and the anime was good too. It really sparked my creative rainbow.**

**Happy Labor Day**

**Roxas is in the process of being lazy.**


	2. Chapter 2: More secrets about the DEAD

I_ wish I could tell you exactly what happened, but you'd be bored to death. So I'll tell you anyway._

* * *

_"Little bitches like you don't know how to fight. Stand up and fight me." _said Nageshi. _"I can't_ stand_ fucks like you" _he said as he kicked the boy on the ground. _Sorry Takashi, but I need to help this guy understand who owns this school._

"Somebody get me away from this punk. Forget the gun-taku, just get me outta here."

Did he say gun?

_Yes he did Taki? He knows much about guns and weapons from military. Ask him who taught him after I'm __done._

Luckily for him it didn't last too long. The boys managed to grab a hold of Takashi, long enough for Tsunoda to get up and run his lackeys at least a foot behind him.

"Hello and thank you Komuro-sama," said the chubby boy. "For helping me with those jocks."

"Hold up, what's with this 'sama' buisness? At most call me Takashi-san, I'm not old or respected."

"I'm sorry it's just the rumors..." he tried to explain.

"It's alright I get it." Takashi said dismissively. "We're in high school, rumors are always flowing. The rumors about me being a brute are false." he said as he started walking towards class.

"So what caused the rumors?" asked the little man.

"Well... Uh, what do I call you?" asked Takashi while ruffling his hair, trying his hardest to dodge the question.

"Kohta Hirano, freshman." he said proudly.

"Well..."

RRRIIINNNGGG

"I'll tell you later." he said once again dodging the question.

For once Takashi wasn't late, but his trio of arguing companions were.

* * *

_Ever since that day I've repeatedly dodged the questions and officially moved out of the Miyamoto household. I never answered to anyone except for Kohta and the other guy. Kohta gave me secret weapons training, but he never asked for my reason for it. I started to lose all the emotions I gained, and returned to using the alias known as X. I even got reckless and started making appearances using an outfit based of an American urban legend, Slenderman. This began my training for when the 'incident' happens again. Fate decided I was a jerk, and made Rei decide to cheat on me with Hisashi. To be honest I didn't really care at that time, I was happy she found someone better for her, but soon the insults piled up._

* * *

"You were always ungrateful."

"Leave me alone you damn emo!"

"You'd never understand..."

"Hisashi's always been there for me."

"Komuro, I hate you!"

"You never listened."

"You're so heartless."

"You can't even be human."

That sent him over the edge and into darkness.

* * *

_A month later I woke up in my house. Nageshi didn't respond to my calls and nobody told me what happened. Kohta told me that I passed out from anger. Sure I made it to sophomore, but Rei got held back. Is it because she hurt me to the point where I was in a coma? Not likely... I don't know what happened, but she hates me even more since the black out. Saying I wouldn't understand her pain. Only guys I could talk to were Kohta and Morita. Not too many friends, but I was happy. Nagashi eventually came back on the night I stayed up late, the night before everything changed._

* * *

**Z-Day**

Takashi was on the roof again letting his mind wander, and his two consciousness rest. He had been through too much in a short period of time. His two friends have been with him through all his ordeals, and knew how to get him out of the gutters. Sometimes they just let him be, like now.

"Takashi, you idiot." said Saya ruining the peaceful atmosphere. "You know you can't afford to skip classes."

"Actually I can I'm going to..." Takashi said getting ready to correct her.

"Fail all your classes and repeat the grade, just like your ex-girlfriend." she interrupted. "You skip school once a week to come up to the roof."

"So what are you doing up here," he asked not really caring what the girl's issues were about. "If calling me an idiot is all you came up to do couldn't you have waited until lunch? I already know you think I'm an idiot"

"I'm a genius, I have to make you admit your stupid so that you'll be less stupid." she said giving him a stuck-up grin. "And it seems to be working."

"Just leave me alone." he said feeling depressed. "You only make me feel like crap."

"I'll leave you alone when you decide to stop being depressed about your ex!" she said getting angry with him.

"I never cared about her dating my best friend. I just don't feel like getting bullied today. But now you already done it." he said getting frustrated with her.

"Just come to class." she said walking away from him.

After she left he'd gone back to relaxing. He then noticed a man banging his head against the school gate.

_Oh shit!_

Soon teachers began walking towards the gate.

_No, they're supposed to be dead._

_SAVE THEM DAMMIT!_

* * *

**(A/N): Surprise! He knows about THEM! I kindamighthavesortofmaybe hinted at this last time. Break up still happens, but he can't remember anything after he blacked out. THE SLENDERMAN REFERENCE! A bad joke was made by me and it gave me the idea and I had NO REVIEWS. I can't make this better without any opinions. I honestly ****don't like the reference but I don't have anything better. I think this chapter is short so I'll share a little something.**

Creativity is a rainbow, paint your stories as a masterpiece

~dualendingRoxas

**Roxas thanks you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Planned day of the DEAD

_I was a decent guy living a not so decent life. So having one of those THINGS at my school gate can really set me off._

* * *

Takashi jumped off the roof, ready to kick the teachers away from that thing, but it was already too late the physical education teacher already grabbed the dead body.

"Get away from that thing!" Takashi yelled. "Let go now!"

"Oh Mister Komuro, I was just teaching this man happens when you break the..."

*CHOMP*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MR. GUY THAT I NEVER BOTHERED TO REMEMBER!" yelled Takashi.

The man slumped awkwardly to the ground not making any movement, like he was dead.

"Sir?" asked Ms. Hayashi. It frightened her to see that the teacher died from a single bite on the arm.

"Get back he's not human anymore." Takashi said softly. "No questions, just go."

"I'm sorry Komuro but the rules..." started Ms. Hayashi.

"I don't give a damn about the rules!" yelled Takashi, his eyes glowing yellow. "This is big, stop denying that this is a problem!"

Mr. Teshima's body rose up from the ground and rushed at Takashi who pulled out a Swiss army knife. Then ducked under the charging THING and stabbed him in the head, letting his body drop to the ground.

"We are heading to the classrooms." said Takashi. "If my hunch is correct then we have a 9% chance at figuring out what the hell happened and how to live."

"You just killed a teacher! What makes you think we'll follow you." said the nameless janitor.

"That's right! Who gave you the right to the world?" said the nameless teacher.

"How about you all shut up about how I killed a dead body. You have no idea what's going on and I do, so how about we check on the students and make sure the same thing didn't happen to them." he said sighing afterwards. "Or I could help you over the fence to deal with that guy?"

After his little speech they were hesitant but they did leave. When they were out of sight Takashi went up to the dead business man and stabbed him in the forehead. By then his eyes had gone back to a dark shade of brown.

_Where are those guys?_

_In the crap teacher's class._

He then ran to said crap teacher's room and rushed inside.

"Rei, Hisashi, Kohta, Saya." he said not waiting a moment for anyone to say anything. "We have to go it's an emergency."

"Komuro, not only are you disrupting class..." started Toichi Shido aka the crap teacher.

"Will you god damn teachers shut up! This is taking too much time!" said Takashi grabbing Saya and Rei getting ready to leave. Kohta and Hisashi following his path.

"This better be important Taka-" started Rei.

"I'm tired of interrupting people, just wait for-" interrupted Takashi, only to be interrupted by an announcement.

**ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS. THERE IS AN EMERGENCY SITUATION. PLEASE FOLLOW YOUR TEACHERS DIRECTIONS AND GET TO SAFETY. THERE IS ARE MURDERERS ON THE LOOSE.**

**Wait what are you doing? Stop! No! TAKASHI! HELP ME!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Silence consumed the hallways and only one sentence was made before all hell broke loose.

"I never really liked the janitor or the principal." said Takashi.

Everyone burst out of their classrooms, screaming and running for the gate. Kicking others for an extra few minutes only to get bitten in the end. The group of five hid inside the school workshop.

"WHAT TH-" yelled Saya.

"Shh..."

Silence came upon the group until the screaming started dying down.

"Okay I have a plan," said Takashi. "I know you want to contact your parents and all that. But we can't. By now all connections are lost."

"How would you know that idiot." said Saya.

"Your bloated ego is going to piss me off." said Igo.

"Your just as stupid as he is." replied Saya.

"And you should be getting weapons." said Takashi as he attached his army knife to the end of a mop. "You won't be safe without a weapon. No matter what. Rei, Kohta, and I are all set."

They were equipped with a spear, nail gun and baseball bat, respectively. Saya was given a P-14 pistol with a silencer and Hisashi had been given...

...a toy gun.

"Takashi?" said Igou quietly.

"Yeah buddy?" said Takashi, with his troll face on.

"Are there real metal bullets in here?" he asked.

"Of course" said Takashi. "It's a rare gun sold by a company who protested against gun control laws, called the DI-72. It was made in America and there are only 20 in the entire world.

The fact that it was yellow, orange, and green did not convince him. At least he had a weapon.

"THEY are too realistic to be called zombies." Takashi continued. "So when I was younger I just said THEM."

"Wait what do-"

"They are attracted to noise, hence the reason for silencers and shutting up. We'll head to the faculty office for quick recovery." Takashi interrupted again.

They ran through the hallways attacking every single one of THEM along the way. Though almost everyone had the same thoughts in their head.

What's up with Takashi?

He practically read the entire script to this nightmare, yet his expression was that of an adult veteran. His eyes have been glowing yellow with anger, hatred, and sadness.

What exactly does he know?

More importantly...

How does he know it?

* * *

**WITH A NURSE**

Shizuka Mirakawa was believed to be an idiot, an apocalypse was happening at her school and she was referencing a movie many people don't even know about. Not only was she oblivious to the fact that the dead were after her and her protector, but she had the nerve to take her precious time. Lucky that Saeko Busujima came in time to save the nurse. But not the student Ishii Kazu. He was killed before he became one of them, just as he requested.  
Now they were heading towards the faculty room where the keys to every vehicle hid. When they arrived after poking the dead people away. Takashi Komuro's group was in the middle of a little chat.

"Welcome," said Takashi.

"What are you all doing sitting in here for.

"We were about to have a little chat with Takashi about our trust issues." said Saya.

"And why don't you trust him?" asked Mirakawa. "The janitor seemed to trust him."

"But he left them to die." said Saya.

"They disobeyed my orders." Takashi said simply. "I said go to the classrooms and gather the students. The principal I couldn't save even if I wanted to."

"But you didn't even try..." said Rei. "You left innocent teachers to die."

"Your cruelty is inhuman" said Saya.

He snapped again and fell into darkness.

His hair covered his eyes, the rest of his face had no expression.

"And what do you know. You think I wanted them to die its their own fault. I helped them because I didn't want them to die now SHUT UP!"

*BANG BANG BANG*

"Great they're here..." sighed Kohta.

He honestly wasn't surprised by Takashi's response. He was absolutely terrifying when Rei said he was 'not human'. He was so ballistic when she said that. Saying she knew nothing about him, calling her selfish and stupid. Telling her she had no right to determine what he was. He became as cold as the rumors say.

Then a month before today he didn't remember anything.

"Great the idiot attracted them with his yelling." grumbled Saya.

When Takashi acted colder than usual, he sometimes made intelligent comments. But she absolutely hated his attitude. He called her a brat because she was proving his stupidity. What was wrong with that?

And then a month before today he went up to and asked her why he was in the hospital.

"I don't blame him, he was accused of murder and was called one of them." said Hisashi.

Out of the entire group Hisashi was the most sympathetic. Takashi had lost all but 1 friend and was called inhumane for someone else's stupidity. The first time was for something as stupid as asking why Rei broke up with him. Not to mention he was the only one who understood something.

The guy in front of him was not Takashi.

* * *

**(A/N): I uploaded this from my phone. If it looks messed up, my bad. Y'all deserve better than this.**

**The jokes were made just cause they were at the time it seemed like a good idea.**

**Ms. Hayashi will be a part of the canon group until...**

**Mirakawa's little clips in the anime and manga are short and brief, but they were there regardless. She will still live to see the next day and all that good stuff.**

**Saeko is another story. I don't know how she would interact with Takashi before Z-day, so making her a part of the group would be weird. That and Mirakawa would die because Saeko was looking for Takashi, not her.**

**Takashi's name was called out because the janitor was there. He knew what Takashi could do because of freshman year, and the first of the dead bodies.**

**Emo: The behavior of shutting one's emotions away only displaying pain when it is felt. The cause for this is trust issues. Whether the person has bad history, or has something going wrong in his or her life, or has their mind forced into reclusion. All three of these happened to Takashi making the next chapter only connect the dots to make part of a crappy picture.**

**The next chapter will probably be pretty long, because it includes Takashi's complicated story. Part of it anyway...**

**Roxas Out!**

**So many spaces...**


	4. Chapter 4: Talk to the DEAD

** WARNING! A LOT OF CONVERSATION. **

* * *

You heard right, that wasn't Takashi.

They all knew this when they ran out the faculty office, with the keys in Takashi's pocket.

Takashi has a gloomy aura with a fake smile plastered on his face. Nothing phased him. Watching him run they saw a darker and more violent side of Takashi. He swung the bat gracefully with a smile on his face. When they managed to find survivors, he actually looked normal talking to them. No glowing eyes, no cold tone, or the military strategy.

*CLANG*

"Run for it!" Takashi yelled, knocking one of the dead away.

Nobody questioned that order as they ran for their lives, killing every single undead bastard on the way. Saya was the only one complaining about how they shouldn't have yelled. Unfortunately for them the crap teacher noticed them and followed Takashi's group.

"Everyone follow me to safety!" said Mr. Shido dramatically. "We shall escape with our saviors."

Shido's group consisted of the entire football team, random students, and two teachers who were desperate to get to the one that saved them.

Takashi.

If they knew anything about this disaster is that Takashi could and would keep them safe

We all know what happens next a random student in glasses tripped and begged Shido for help.

"Sorry kid," he said. "But I want to live." Before he kick the student away he disappeared and just kicked the ground. However he never noticed it and continued running towards the bus.

"All right everyone lets leave" said Shido as he got on the bus.

"What about Komuro" said Ms. Hayashi, not willing to kill him.

"It's all right." said Takashi as he carried a crying boy. "I saved you, we are leaving."

The nurse kept mumbling to herself that they weren't human trying to gain courage to run them over.

"Hurry up you stupid bitch and drive!" said Tsunoda who happened to be with Shido.

"It's okay," said Rei trying to comfort the pressured woman. "They all hated your fashion sense."

Like Takashi, she went over the edge. She stomped on the gas pedal jerking the bus forward running over everything in its path.

"**DIE DIE DIE DIE MOTHERFUCKERS!**" she yelled as she ran over students who hated her amazing fashion sense. "**SHOW RESPECT FOR YOUR BEAUTIFUL SCHOOL NURSE!**"

To say that nobody was scared of her at that moment would be a terrible lie. Almost everyone had shitted their pants. Kohta was smiling insanely along with Takashi. Saeko actually looked nervous. The other two teachers had fainted. And the rest of them cried themselves to sleep. This went on for about two hours after they busted through the gate. After two hours were up Mirakawa calmed down and Takashi had lost all memories of the time.

They made it into the city where Shido was continuing his rant about being prideful and leaders.

"Have pride in your school, your families and yourselves as we all." ranted Shido.

"Koichi shut up" said Takashi trying to get a nap. "Nobody cares for pride of school anymore." he said going back to sleep.

"Komuro, who is the leader of the group?" said Shido.

All Takashi did was sleep and have a mental chat with his mentor/father. It pissed the off the crap teacher enough for him to try and slap the boy awake. Keyword: tried. Takashi caught his hand and punched the man in the gut

"Takashi," said Rei quietly. Hisashi was feeling a bit upset that the man could talk bullshit for two hours straight. Rei warned them that they would regret saving him. But he didn't think it was this bad.

"Takashi there are some M35 bullets at my house." said Kohta.

Takashi shot up instantly looking all over the place, only to find out he's been tricked into waking up. He sagged his shoulders and noticed a teacher crouching on the floor holding his gut.

"Mr. Shido?" said Takashi with a deadpanned look in his eyes. "What are you doing on the floor?"

The next thing he knew a blonde guy that for some reason annoyed the hell at of him said, "He was trying to wake you up when you punched him in the gut. Just like how you broke my nose!"

"I did?" said Takashi questioning whether he was lying or not. "Who are you anyway, I've never seen you before."

"Tsunoda!" he said angrily. " My name is Tsunoda!"

They all sat and watched Takashi try and remember. Scratching his head he just shrugged his shoulders and started reloading Saya and Hisashi's guns.

"As I was saying" continued Koichi. "Who is the leader of this group?"

"Nobody," said Rei.

"We've all been relying on Takashi to help us get through this." said Saeko.

"He's the one that knows best about what's happening. I guess" said Hisashi, not too sure of his own words.

"And why exactly is this happening?" asked Koichi. "I suppose since he knows how to handle this, he knows how it started."

Takashi said nothing.

"He doesn't know anything. He's just a brat with a big ego and a bat. How could he possibly know about this disease that has most likely infected the world."

"How about you shut up and sit down. We just need to cross the bridge into town." said Takeshi.

Shido was glaring darkly at the boy who refused to listen to his reasons.

"If you want to help us right now." said Takashi whose eyes were glowing yellow again. "Get a weapon instead of preaching like a helpless dumbass."

"Komuro?" asked Ms. Hayashi. "Why do your eyes glow yellow?"

"Call me Takashi, with no suffixes. I'm human like the rest of you."

"Anyway we still need a leader." said Shido. "If Takashi isn't up to the task that only leaves one person."

"Let me guess, you are going to take the burden of being leader?" said Saya spite clear in her tone.

"Of course, I am a teacher and you are all students its only natural that we vote for me." said Shido with his trademark shit-eating grin.

"And like I said shut up and sit down." said Takashi going into persuasive mode. "If we follow one person it could be a disasterous killing the entire group if that person made a wrong decision, besides that means nothing now."

*SCREECH*

"What do you mean 'it means nothing'."asked Mirakawa, anger clear in her tone. "You talk as if we're going to die!"

"We aren't going to die." Said Takashi the calm not leaving his voice. "I'm saying we will if we act too rash. I'm not going to trouble you with this depressing shit so I'm leaving."

He jumped off the bus not bothering to take a weapon or even look back to see the looks everyone who bothered to learn about him.

"Taka-Chan!" Called Saya a hint of worry in her anger.

He flinched at the nickname and thoughts of pain came rushing into his head.

"It's all your fault." "All you had to do was disappear." "You did this!" "I want my husband back." "It was just a check up!"

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

He broke down at the thought that he killed his father, yet at the same time didn't. If only is the only thing in his mind. He fell to his knees as Takashi cried silent tears, not bothering to hear anything. He just cried but didn't make a sound.

But I was already dead.

Nageshi hated to see his children fight. They were the closest things to family he had left. He and Takashi were abandoned by the Komuro household due to something awful. Takashi was innocent, it was their fault he was like this.

All their fault. "all their fault... All their fault... ALL THEIR FAULT! AGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He was becoming insane. His mind losing control over everything. Two beings and insanity was too much to bear.

"ThEiRfAuLtThEirFaultALLthEIRfault." he repeated over and over and over again.

It was madness, real true madness.

* * *

ON THE BUS

"What the hell Saya!" Rei yelled. "You know that that's the forbidden name!"

"Shut up you wannabe Perfect." Saya countered. "It's your fault he's like this."

"It's not my fault you called him his nickname!"

"But none of that would be happening if we hadn't hurt him." said Hisashi joining the fray.

"Don't act like the good guy now" yelled Saya. "It's your fault too!"

"I'm kinda confused as to what's going on?" Asked(?) Kohta. "Why's he freaking out over a nickname?"

"Because," said Hisashi. "His dead mother called him that."

* * *

**(A/N): The conversation took too long for me to write and I know that you hungry for them words. The story chapters as requested are going to be longer.**

**I wanted to have a little talk since I hated Shido's rambling about the new world bullshit. That and there had to be a real reason for someone to leave the bus.**

**Takashi's insanity is related to his past. I practically paved the path of the story with hints.**

**The anonymous student didn't deserve to die yet. They'll die later in a chapter I hope you've read.**

**Like in the canon storyline, Rika will be mentioned but will have a bigger part in the story.**

**Kohta and Hisashi aren't too big of characters since Hisashi died in the first volume/episode and Kohta is either complaining or explaining. Sorry for not including them as much.**

**Takashi is purposefully leaving hints for someone to pick up. Unfortunately for him everybody just chalks it down as a stupid moment.**

**Should I make some pairings? Leave a review, PM whatever and let me know.**

**Aiming to please,**

**Roxas**

**P.S. Sorry I haven't updated recently...**

**I still plan to continue typing, but due to real life issues and requests for longer chapters, the schedule may be changed to once a month for some stories. I tend to focus on one thing at a time. None of my stories have ended, I just have a compulsive urge to type at certain times. My life as an author is secret, so finding time and privacy for this is hard. I'm not complaining, I just thought my readers should know. The chapters are being written just at a slower pace than I like.**

**I'm sorry but you may have to wait awhile.**


	5. Chapter 5: Depth into what's DEAD

**12 years ago**

It was foggy at the rundown orphanage. It was thick enough to block out anything except for a 12 inch diameter around every person. Nobody went outside, nor did anyone do anything besides nothing. Takashi wasn't the type to do absolutely nothing, but yet there he was waiting for the day he was adopted.

"Takashi?" said the secretary. "We have a woman waiting to adopt you."

That was quick...

He jumped out his bed and put on his shoes, hopping out of his room as he did. He was overjoyed that he was getting adopted. The old dump was getting boring.

Hardly anyone got adopted, yet here he was, running to meet his new parents. It was Christmas, birthday parties, and Easter all in one.

His new mother turned out to be a woman in a yukata. The man next to her was dressed in a black suit like those guys in the American movie Men in black.

"Takashi, remember the orphanage code..." said the chairwoman.

"Listen to all adults no matter what!" he said proudly, puffing out his chest.

* * *

_At the time, he had no idea what the world outside the gates was like. He only knew that listening to adults kept him alive and healthy. Almost all the things he done were wrong and he didn't even know it._

* * *

When the paperwork was filled out he was taken to his new home. A large Japanese house with an outdoor hot springs. His ideal home appeared before he could imagine it.

"There's 3 guest rooms, 3 bathrooms, a 30x30 ft garden, not to mention an outdoor bath..." Said Kasumi, the official mother of Takashi. "We've already set up a large futon in what used to be a guest room. You can move all your stuff in there."

"Yes ma'm" he said. "Whatever you say!"

"You know Taka-chan..." she started. "Can I call you that?"

"Of course you can you're my new momma." he said. "There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Right," she said sighing. "Don't say that you'll do anything..."

"But I can!" he said stomping and pouting. "I even have a secret weapon. I'll do missions for you, that's why you picked me, right?"

* * *

"And that's about all we know." sighed Hisashi. "You want the full story talk to that mass murdering best friend of mine."

"He never bothered to talk to us about it again." piped Rei. "We try getting more out of him but he won't shake."

"How come I never knew this?" asked Saya getting ready to pummel the brokenman outside.

"Because nobody except the underground ring knows part of the rest." said Hisashi. "Your father could pay someone to pay someone for info."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I'm going to go help him." said Saeko. "He chose not to trust you with the rest, that reason is going to get others killed."

She got up and left the bus, his friends never left their seat. They never pushed the issue because it brought up bad memories. They knew he didn't trust them because it was a bad past, but what if this was a part of his past? Nobody would believe him, he'd be put in a mental institution and die. He was always willing to help others, but would never share his past. Whenever someone said something related to abnormal he'd go hardcore on said person. When Rei said he gone bipolar. They never knew him. They only knew he was hurt, and needed a friend.

Some friends right?

"I'm home!" Takashi said. Though something seemed a bit off. "What am I supposed to do today?"

WAY off...

"I need you to drive us to your house and pick you some guns and food." command Kotha. "Especially meat and canned foods."

"Yes Sergeant Hirano. Is anything else required?" he asked putting his uncaring face back on. "Swords, Katanas, Spears, Rocket Launchers, Grenade Launchers, anything else?"

"What kind of swords do you have?" aske Saeko.

"Broadswords, Long swords, Short swords, Daggers, I think that's about it Master Busijima."

"Master?" she inquired. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I recognize a swordsman when I see one..." he said dismissively. "Everything about you screams 'heir to the busijima wealth'."

"Takashi, drive the bus." she said coldly.

"Yes master." he said picking up the innocent nurse from the seat then plopping himself down.

"Who says we're going to his house?" asked Tsunoda. "We all have families that are in danger, and we're going with this punk?"

"This punk can rip your fucking head off. I'm trying to keep you all safe, this is the thanks I get?" he asked. "Anyone who doesn't want a weapon, get off my bus. "

"Your bus? I believe it belongs to all of us. We all are here aren't we?" Said Shido with his shit-eating grin™.

"Oh I'm sorry who helped you out? Us. So sorry if your ass is along for the ride. Anyone got a better idea?"

...

...

...

...

...

Silence went around, nobody said anything, nor did they make an attempt to kill the walking dead who heard the screams from Takashi and were banging on the doors of a nearby music store. For the first time everybody realized what kind of position that he was in. He was a raging psychopath who hides his past because he was afraid. Afraid of the very situation that everyone across the globe was in. A zombie apocalypse made by some guy.

And Takashi was in charge.

"Could you please take us to your house?" asked Mirakawa.

"Yes sister." he said turning back around and continued the nurses driving.

"Sister?" echoed Kohta.

"Adoptive sister, unlike me she remembers her parents she was part-"

"of the Hikari's before they passed away." said Shizuka beaming happily(?).

"What happened?" asked Rei curious as to why Takashi used to avoid the nurse.

No matter how badly Takashi got hurt he never went to see a doctor or the school nurse. It was an annoying little quirk but everyone got used to him using crude methods of healing.

"I moved out to start a new life and I found out that everyone died. I didn't know his real name was Takashi Hikari or tht he survived the bombing in..." she suddenly stopped explaining feeling depressed.

* * *

**(A/N): Took me forever but I did it! and I finished some other stuff that I'll update soon.**

**Roxas**

**Review corner: Should I do the Nageshi side story?**


End file.
